


A Pair of Pretty Eyes

by DrPearlGatsby



Series: Corporate Espionage [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corporate Espionage, Dark!Rey, F/M, Join Me, author does not actually know what goes on in a fancy club, drabble-ish, in which Rey seduces Ren to the dark(er) side, setting: a fancy club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPearlGatsby/pseuds/DrPearlGatsby
Summary: Hux begins to splutter in protest, but Ren is distracted by the approach of a most peculiar woman in a sleek black suit who doesn’t seem to fall into any of the available camps. She’s skirting the nearest table, her eyes rimmed in dark eyeliner and focused directly on him, and Ren goes on high alert, squaring his shoulders.Hux takes her as club management, declaring as soon as she’s in range, “We’re not interested in purchasing any more of this watered-down—”The woman ignores him, smiling like a shark. “Ren,” she says, sliding onto the low couch beside him and holding out a hand. “Rey Palpatine. A pleasure.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Corporate Espionage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	A Pair of Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I heard the song “hot girl bummer” by blackbear, my brain came up with this image of a modern AU Kylo Ren seated a table in an expensive club and looking mildly displeased. That’s just how the song feels to me and it will never not feel like that so I’m finally putting it in a fic featuring dark!Rey and a little bit of role reversal because why not?
> 
> A one-shot for the seventh day of Reylo Week 2020 (prompt: FREE DAY).

The club around him is pulsing, the dim minimalist lights cycling between red and blue to the beat of the music, but when a slim blonde woman in a strappy sequined dress approaches with another bottle for the table, Kylo Ren dismisses her with an impatient wave of his hand. _He’s late_.

Beside him, his closest subordinate and sworn enemy Hux takes his third shot and scowls at the bottle. “Pathetic,” he snarls, looking from the bottle to Ren. “I hope you’re prepared to be very _persuasive_. This swill certainly isn’t going to get him drunk.”

Ren shoots Hux a glare without turning his head. He has the biggest deal in First Order history riding on his shoulders, Snoke’s precious merger scheme to combine their company with rival tech giant Sith Industrial. Wherever the elusive Ray Palpatine is, he’s taking his sweet time; it’s been over an hour of sipping at diluted vodka with this ginger-haired moron. Ren is beginning to lose his patience.

“I’m giving it five more minutes,” Ren says, sliding his gaze back to the dance floor. He’s really only able to make out silhouettes at this distance, but the club’s population is mostly older men, younger women who are clearly escorts, and the bottle service girls, all in identical form-fitting sequined dresses that fall tastefully to the knee.

Hux begins to splutter in protest, but Ren is distracted by the approach of a most peculiar woman in a sleek black suit who doesn’t seem to fall into any of the available camps. She’s skirting the nearest table, her eyes rimmed in dark eyeliner and focused directly on him, and Ren goes on high alert, squaring his shoulders.

Hux takes her as club management, declaring as soon as she’s in range, “We’re not interested in purchasing any more of this watered-down—”

The woman ignores him, smiling like a shark. “Ren,” she says, sliding onto the low couch beside him and holding out a hand. “Rey Palpatine. A pleasure.”

Ren glances at her hand with only the slightest hesitation, but she notices, and a kind of sparkle dances in her eyes to indicate her amusement. “Ray,” he repeats. “Spelled—”

“R-E-Y,” she supplies, squeezing his hand in a brief vice grip.

His heart stutters. Ren sits up a little straighter. “Ah,” he says, though that’s not much of an answer.

Rey looks away briefly, catching one of the bottle girls across the room with a simple hand gesture. The girl nods and hurries off toward the bar. “It's good to see old man Snoke finally got wise and took advantage of our generous offer. I take it you're both hoping we'll keep you as upper management?”

Ren tries but fails to hide his surprise. “Snoke—?”

“I think you misunderstand the position you’re in,” Hux interjects. “We're here to make _you_ an offer, not the other way around. First Order and its subsidiaries Finalizer Tech and Starkiller Records have most recently been valued at—”

“Oh,” Rey says, finally acknowledging the redhead and covering her mouth as if in surprise, though her tone doesn’t match. “So you don’t know?” She looks back and forth between them with a little smirk, clearly enjoying this. “Sith acquired Finalizer and Starkiller just this afternoon.”

“I see,” Ren says, giving his best neutral nod, covering up the panic inside. _This isn’t how this is supposed to go. They’re supposed to be under our thumb, not the other way around_ —

Hux is prattling on beside him, angrily protesting the information as if anything can be done about it. Ren moves to silence him, but Rey beats him to it.

“ _Mister_ Hux,” Rey snaps, pausing only to take a red-tinted drink offered to her by the bottle girl, “I think _you_ misunderstand the situation.” She leans across Ren’s lap, treating him for a moment to the heady sweet smell of her perfume as she stares down his slimy partner—“ _I own you_.”

Hux goes red in some combination of embarrassment and rage and stands, giving a curt, “Excuse me,” before disappearing off into the crowd. He’s gone to make some phone calls. Ren can just tell.

Rey leans back out of his space, giving him another dangerous smile as she sips at her drink.

“We’ve got—” Ren gestures to the bottles already on the table. “When you finish.” _What are you doing, Ren? When was the last time you couldn’t put a full sentence together? Good God, man. Pull it together_.

“Oh, I don’t drink,” Rey says over the rim of her glass. “This is a Shirley Temple.”

It’s absurd—literally everything about this is absurd—and quite unlike himself, but Ren can’t help it: loudly, suddenly, he throws his head back and laughs. Rey giggles a little along with him, and when he’s recovered he finds her gaze has shifted: less feral, if not less intense. She’s serious when she speaks again, her eyes boring into him.

“It _was_ a surprise, wasn’t it? Snoke sent the both of you and set you up for embarrassment and failure.”

If Snoke has already sold Finalizer and Starkiller, then this is some combination of stalling and sabotage. Come tomorrow he'll pretend Ren and Hux are a disappointment for not making an impossible sale. They'll both be fired before the turnover, forced to grovel before Sith for entry-level positions. “Yes,” Ren answers. No point in hiding it. 

“I’ve read about you. Heir to the Organa-Solo fortune gone rogue, dropouts and reckless misdemeanors, all until Daddy Snoke made you his protégé.”

Ren clenches his jaw. It’s not public information who his parents are, what’s happened in his past. He’s paid a lot of people a lot of money to cover up that part of himself. The petite woman beside him is probably the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen; in her short time in his company he’s not failed to notice the vee of skin and the swells of her small breasts exposed by the plunging neckline of her jacket, the perfect shell of her ear, the elegant, tapered lines of her body in the form-fitting suit. Still, as far as women go, she’s also probably the most deadly. He’s half-hard as he watches her rouged lips on the glass of her drink.

“Join me.” She sets her glass decisively on the table, leaning into his space once again. “Pull the rug out from under Snoke’s feet—I _know_ you can.” Her eyes flicker down to his lips, landing there a moment before she meets his eyes again.

“I’m not sure—” Ben pauses to clear his throat, his voice pitching embarrassingly high as her face hovers dangerously close to his—“whether you mean in bed or the boardroom.” He’s definitely hard now, and—is that her hand stroking his thigh? Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembers Hux, but that thought is dismissed as unimportant as Rey sweeps her eyes down his body, biting down just slightly on her lower lip.

“Preferably?” The hand on his thigh squeezes and she meets his eyes again. “Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into the Crackship of Dreams, watch for a companion to this fic to be posted during Gingerrose Week!


End file.
